


Mine

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, David cries, Everyone ships Davenzi, First part is the proposal, Fluff, Jonas is a G, M/M, Matteo proposes to David, Matteo proposes while they dance to Mine by The 1975, Matteo’s a softie around David, Second is the wedding, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Looking back on 2009, when people said it was raining all the time. I see sunshine, cause I know that you’re mine.





	Mine

They end up in the same place they had their first kiss, only this time there are fairy lights lining the edge of the empty pool. The soft sound of Mine, by The 1975 filling the room. David can’t help but smile at his boyfriend who’s waiting for him at the bottom of the ladder. Photos of them taped to the wall that they raced to a few years back, David looking at them with awe. Matteo pulls him in close, their fingers slotting together as they sway to the song. 

David tilting his head, asking him for a kiss which Matteo gives him. Their foreheads touching when they pull away, as the song ends Matteo takes a deep breath. “You okay?” David asks, finally seeing how nervous Matteo was. 

“David, baby. I love you, a lot actually. I’ve been wanting to do this since that day we spent fucking around in my room, wrestling and ignoring Leonie and Sara for as long as we could. You make me feel understood, and when I’m with you it’s fucking beautiful” He breathes out, David confused by why Matteo is saying all of this. David can be so oblivious sometimes. 

“You are my everything, you make me feel on top of the world when I’m with you. You’re so fucking perfect, and I’m the luckiest guy because I get to call you mine. I get to wake up to you everyday, I get to kiss you before you go to sleep. I’m the person that sees that smile that is only meant for me to see, I get to do things with you that no one else can. I get to love you, and I still don’t know why I’m the one you chose. But I wouldn’t want it any other way” Matteo says, the smile never leaving his face. David’s vision being blurred by the tears in his eyes. 

“I promised myself I’m only going to do this once, and I’m keeping that promise because you’re the only one I want David. So, David Schreibner. Will you do me the honor?” Matteo asked, reaching into his pocket as he got down on one knee. A sob leaving David mouth, his hand covering his smile. 

“Will you marry me?” 

David nods, “Yes?” Matteo asks, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you” He sobs out. When Matteo puts the ring on his finger, he pulls him up from the ground and into a kiss. “I love you so much” David says, his arms wrapped tightly around Matteo’s neck. “I love you too baby” The blonde responds. Suddenly all of their friends come pounding down the ladder, and run to them, waiting to get a response from the couple. 

“He said yes!” Matteo cheers, David holding up his hand to show everyone the [ring](https://pin.it/j3ngoe7lowoacz). “Oh shitttt, he said yes!” Jonas says, imitating that series of [videos](https://youtu.be/bSJbB2KqKzY) of the guy going—“Oh shittttt! A spider!” Or whatever bug or animal it was, making them all laugh. The girls all look at the ring while the boys laugh while watching the video. “Word to my Tims its a spider!” Matteo says, nearly pissing his pants from laughing. David walking over to him, giving him a kiss. 

“Okay, now this is the last time you can answer this question because you can’t once you’re married Digga. If Carlos and I were the last people on earth, who would you fuck?” Abdi asks, David putting up his arms—“You’re on your own with this babe” He says. “Keep in mind, my penis is still bigger” Carlos adds, making David mutter a “Sure”. “David” He responds, “Okay, if you had to fuck all of us, how would the list go?” Jonas asks, David shaking his head at the people he chose to be friends with. 

“David, David again because 10/10 best sex I’ve ever had, Jonas, Carlos then Abdi” Matteo responds, David laughing at him. “You would fuck me twice, then go and fuck Jonas?” He laughs out. “Ja” Matteo answers. “Why not three times?” David wonders, “I mean shit if you wanna have three rounds I’m down” Matteo says, everyone in shock by the couples conversation. “Guys! We have virgin ears here!” Jonas says, covering up Abdi’s ears. Laughter filling the room, “Man, I’m not a fucking virgin!” Abdi protests. 

 


End file.
